


Heating up

by 2kitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: It’s an unbearably hot day in the Soul Society. Most, if not all, work production has practically slowed to a halt. Instead, most of the laid back Captains are seeking shade, desperately praying for a breeze to air themselves out; the more work orientated, however, still try and continue on, staying inside their offices where its slightly cooler, windows open in an attempt to keep the workspace cool.Toshiro, however, finds a far less pro-active way to spend his afternoon; not for least of trying.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Heating up

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bleach fic, please treat me kindly. It's up to you (the reader) if Toshiro is aged up or not, I leave that to you.

-

It’s an unbearably hot day in the Soul Society. Most, if not all, work production has practically slowed to a halt. Instead, most of the laid back Captains are seeking shade, desperately praying for a breeze to air themselves out; the more work orientated, however, still try and continue on, staying inside their offices where its slightly cooler, windows open in an attempt to keep the workspace cool.

Toshiro is one of those people. Normally, with being ice orientated, he was able to keep himself cool when the heat vamped up a little; but this kind of heat, the controlling muggy kind that left your head cloudy and your clothes sticking uncomfortably to your body, left Toshiro completely out of his depth. Try as he might to get through the large pile of reports, the heat was becoming far too oppressive and Toshiro was becoming increasingly distracted.

It didn’t help that Rangiku hadn’t appeared yet, even though it was now well past midday. Despite normally being annoyed at his often slacking lieutenant when she was late, Toshiro often liked the quiet as it let him focus; but now, with the heat making anything work related seem impossible, he would have loved a distraction.

At the thought of Rangiku, Toshiro felt his cheeks warm further. He had tried for so long to ignore his apparently budding feelings for his lieutenant, and yet sometimes they slipped through. It wasn’t as though anything could happen between them anyways, Toshiro had a reputation to uphold being a Captain plus he highly doubted Rangiku would want him like that; she was a woman, and although he had been living for hundreds of years, his body was forever stuck in a teenage state.

With the heat, and Toshiro currently being unable to focus properly on his paperwork, the thoughts of Rangiku kept coming. Generally when it was hot Rangiku would loosen her uniform further, widening the body of her shitagi and kosode so that it fell further off her shoulders and exposed her breasts, miles on tanned skin and delicate collarbones on display; because it was hot her skin would be beautifully dewy, all golden and shiny, and it normally took all of Toshiro’s control not to stare. Thank god he was usually taken as serious anyway, that way no one really noticed when he was being especially quiet.

Embarrassingly enough, Toshiro feels the beginnings of heat in his lower stomach, sinking slowly down to his groin. He groans, pushing his face into his hand and exhaling. Normally you’d think that after everything Toshiro would be above bodily urges and yet here he is, snaking his free hand down past his desk to press against his lap. Toshiro tells himself its just to make sure this doesn’t continue, that his chubbed member would soften again and he could go back to doing his paperwork; well, try to do his paperwork, even in this heat.

Toshiro pulls his face out of his palms, instead resting his cheek against his palm, fingers across his lips. If Rangiku was here she would be lying across that couch right now, the one that sat perpendicular from Toshiro’s view at his desk, with her upper back resting against the end closest to him. Sometimes she would lean back to look at him upside down, rather than turning around, and her breasts would be right _there, _right in Toshiro’s view and looking like they were about to fall out of her uniform. Toshiro had never really looked at enough woman to know if he was an ass or boobs kind of guy, sometimes some of the conversations he hears from the other captains are useful, he just knows he definitely likes Rangiku’s chest as it’s the one thing most normally right in his face.

Despite his previous intentions to use his hand to try and dispel his chub, Toshiro now finds himself grinding into his palm, edging himself along. This was wrong and dirty to be doing this in his office, right where he worked and where anyone else could walk in on, and he should really go take care of this somewhere more private; but it was so hot, and Toshiro’s clothing was sticking to him, and if tried escaping to his quarters someone might see the obvious bulge in his kosode. So, he was forced to sit further forward in his chair, trying to keep his expression neutral like nothing was happening, and grinds harder into his palm.

Toshiro undoes his obi, giving himself further access to his hakama but decides against the for now, wanting to tease himself a little despite the fact he should try and finish sooner than later to lessen the chance of someone walking in. Normally when Toshiro took the time to get off it was at home, on his bedding, where he lets himself be loud; he spent so much time every day being serious so that others would take him seriously, that when he finally was home and touched himself, he purposely let himself loose control.

Absently Toshiro uses his free hand to push back his snow white hair, making the normally styled locks fall out of place and hang further over his eyes, sticking to his already sweaty forehead. In the same movement he leans back in his chair, head tilting backwards as Toshiro palms himself through his hakama, and his free hand falls to the side of his chair to grip onto the armrest. Like this he’s far more exposed, and with the windows wide open, despite them being higher from the ground than usual, anyone could walk by and see him; the deep burn of arousal in his lower gut pitches higher at that thought, surprising Toshiro. At least the door was locked.

Finally, Toshiro pushes his hand into his hakama, made easy by the removal of his obi earlier on, and hisses at the feeling of skin against skin. He’s quick to wrap his fingers around himself, swiping a curved finger over the head to collect the pre-cum beginning to leak there to easy the slide; a little embarrassed at how easily he had gotten so hard, already aching for release. He’s sensitive, Toshiro always had been, and so as he stokes his loose grip down his member Toshiro can’t help but twitch, jerking inwards on himself; now he has to press his free palm against his mouth, trying to stop the small sounds escaping his lips.

Toshiro moves his hand faster, rolling his hips to follow the movement of his hand. On the downstroke his finger hits the sensitive area just under the head, and Toshiro hisses and bucks his hips, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to be quiet so that others couldn’t hear him, so he wouldn’t be caught. Despite this in his minds eye Toshiro can clearly imagine Rangiku suddenly appearing in the doorway, her lips pulled up in a smirk as her eyes trail her body, the neck of her uniform pulled far enough apart that Toshiro can see the beginnings of something white and lacy; however instead of being teasing him she locks the door behind her with a flick of her fingers, walking forward and as she does so Rangiku begins stripping off the top half of her uniform, exposing a snow white bra cupping her ample breasts and miles of golden skin in the form of her toned stomach.

Lost in the idea of Rangiku, Toshiro’s resolve quickly fades and before he knows what he’s doing Toshiro is pulling his hand out of his pants so that he can loosen them enough, so they fall off his hips, before reaching back in and pulling his member out into the air. With his free hand still against his mouth, stifling any noises he might make, Toshiro watches himself as he wraps his hand back around himself, the hot air from his breath puffing against his palm and then against his skin at the loud exhale Toshiro makes at the feeling.

Toshiro works his hand over himself, moving faster with every pass of his hand and having to press his palm harder against his mouth to stop his soft grunts. It hadn’t even been that long since he last jerked off, but Toshiro was just so goddamn sensitive all the time, coupled with the fantasy of Rangiku in his head. He’s leaking so much pre-cum at this point that his whole palm is slick, as is his member, creating a wet sound whenever Toshiro moves his hand; and he hates it, he hates how the wet sound makes arousal pang throughout his body, hates how he can imagine he’s instead fucking into a tight, wet, body rather than his own hand.

“Shit.” Toshiro huffs, still watching himself as he strokes himself. He’s never been the vocal kind, but the heat was making him delirious, and this felt far too good to be as quiet as he usually was.

The arousal burning in his stomach gets too much for Toshiro. He lolls his head back against his headrest, free hand still against his mouth as his mouth falls open, trying to keep his grunts to a minimum; as he grips at himself harder Toshiro is unable to keep himself from closing his eyes, eyebrows knitting together as he bucks his hips, stroking at his cock firmly. That, however, was his first and last mistake, because in the next second there’s a knock at the door and Rangiku’s sultry tone of,

“Oh, Captain~”

Of course, one of the few times she calls him Captain, it’s when she catches him doing something so vulgar. Toshiro’s never moved so fast in his life, not even when he’s evading enemies, moving his hands away from himself like he had been burnt and quickly reaching out to pull himself towards the desk enough so that his crotch was out of view, putting his hand back to his body only to tuck his cock away back into his hakama. There was really no point in trying to act natural, to act like he hadn’t been doing anything, and yet Toshiro still tries; leaning forwards and resting his cheek in his palm, elbow against the desk, and finally looking back at Rangiku to try and give her his most nonchalant ‘I-wasn’t-doing-anything’ look. Of course, the color on his cheeks betrayed him horribly, as did the way he struggled to catch his breath.

“Rangiku, how nice of you to finally show up,” Toshiro manages, arching his eyebrow at her. Rangiku, fairly enough, is completely unfazed as she steps into the room, shutting the door behind her. “I was just doing some of my paperwork. Yours is there.” He motions idly at the stack of paperwork in Rangiku’s ‘receiving’ box, the difference between the both of their piles vastly different.

“Toshi-“

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do paperwork?” Toshiro speaks up, over her, knowing where she was trying to lead the conversation. He wouldn’t allow her, wouldn’t allow the elephant in the room to be addressed. Never in all his life did he ever think he would be caught doing such a thing, and yet here he had, and in their shared office too, “-And It’s Captain Hitsugaya, you know this.”

Rangiku stares at him for a long moment, her lips pulled into a soft smile. Then, she smirks, and with an over-exaggerated roll of her shoulders Rangiku nods, “OK, Captain Hitsugaya.” Says Rangiku, her tone teasing, before she steps forwards into the room and starts walking towards his desk. That simple movement shouldn’t make Toshiro’s heart pound harder in his chest and he, in what he hopes is a subtle movement, pulls himself further underneath the desk. Despite all of this he wasn’t any less hard, not with Rangiku now in the room in front of her, not with her uniform pulled further off of her shoulders like she had in Toshiro’s fantasy, her breasts bouncing as she walked.

As she nears closer Toshiro makes the decision to turn away. He turns to the paperwork on the desk in front of him, pretending to read it over as Rangiku moves closer, but instead he was accurately aware of his lieutenants’ position as she stepped up to the side. From her close proximity Toshiro is able to smell her, soft vanilla and the scent of seat on skin, and it makes his member throb. Toshiro clenches his fist on the desk, trying to keep control, but he can’t help the twitch of his hips underneath the desk, seeking friction.

Toshiro’s too busy pretending to pay attention to his paperwork that he misses the devious smirk on Rangiku’s face, mere seconds before she mutters, “Oh, oops!” and the sound of something clattering to the wooden floor. Toshiro looks up just in time to see Rangiku duck to the floor on her hands and knees, awfully close to where he’s trying to hide the obvious bulge in his hakama. He opens his mouth to ask what she’s doing, but is cut out by Rangiku saying, in that sickly sweet voice, “Sorry Toshiro, dropped the pen. One second~”

Rangiku’s head disappears below sight. Toshiro should really have known what was happening, should have moved away, but he’s caught by the bob of her head as she ducks, the way her plump ass raises in the air. He’s so caught up that Toshiro doesn’t think anything of it when Rangiku forcefully pushes the chair back so she can fit in the small foot space below the desk, doesn’t think anything of the fact that he can see where the pen went (it had rolled just underneath the small set of drawers on the left side) and it could be easily reached by her smaller hand. It’s not until she turns so that she’s sitting on her hands and knees in the cramped space, facing his lap, and her gaze falls from where it had captured his to slide down his body and settle on the bulge in his hakama that Toshiro realizes he messed up.

“I- “ Toshiro starts, struggling to find the words. “I- Rangiku, it’s not- “

“Toshiro,” Rangiku says, and for once he completely quietens down, doesn’t even try to tell Rangiku off for not calling him Captain; instead he stares down at her with wide eyes, mouth falling open as she says, “Shhh.”

Toshiro watches, quieter than ever, as Rangiku places her hands on his knees and pushes them apart. He does nothing to stop her, allowing Rangiku to enter his space, although his wide eyed stare never lessens. Even now he’s not really sure what she’s planning, whether Rangiku plans to touch him with just her hands, because even as she leans in Rangiku keeps that same teasing smirk on her lips that gives away absolutely nothing of what she’s planning. That is until she leans in further, going past the point in which Toshiro would assume she would stop, and looks up at him as she nuzzles against his erection with her cheek before licking over it.

“Oh,” Toshiro says, pushing into the feeling. “Oh.” Their hakama were thick enough to provide some protection, but they weren’t thick enough that he couldn’t feel the heat, the pressure, of her tongue as it passes over his erection. He had never been licked there by someone else, let alone touched (even over his pants) and so Toshiro is quickly overwhelmed by the feeling; leaning his head back against the chair, one hand finding it’s place over his mouth to try and keep quiet and the other hovering over her head, not quite touching.

Rangiku is quick to move on, pushing her hands up his thighs, effectively sending tingles down his spine, so that she can hook her fingertips into his hakama. Despite the small voice in his head worrying that they’ll definitely be caught now, that someone will walk in and see what they were doing as inappropriate (which is really was), Toshiro found it impossible to find the will to tell Rangiku to stop as she slowly pulls open the waist so that it hung loose on his hips once more. From there Rangiku reaches into his hakama, the feeling of her warm hands against his aching erection making Toshiro shudder, and oh so slowly pulls his member out into the open air.

“Oh,” Rangiku blinks. It’s amazing how that single word sent ice through him, but thankfully Rangiku continues before Toshiro can push away and stop all of this. “Where were you hiding this, Toshiro?” she looks up as she asks, winking when she meets Toshiro’s eye, leaving Toshiro to only hope he isn’t as red as he feels. Rangiku notices, of course she does, but she doesn’t say anything she just chuckles and then leans in.

Toshiro has an out of body experience as Rangiku licks at the head of his cock, an embarrassing groan escaping his lips as soon as her tongue touches him. He pushes into the touch, trying to get Rangiku to get there faster, to do something that will bring that pressure faster. Just Rangiku being on her knees made the heat in his stomach burn brighter, but even just the feeling of the kitten licks she’s leaving against the head of her cock is making it grow further; it’s really too hot to be to be doing this, he’s going to overheat, but Toshiro also really doesn’t want Rangiku to stop.

His wishes are met. Rangiku, done with the kitten licks, leans in and finally wraps her mouth around the head of his cock. This time Toshiro is unable to stop his reactions, snapping his hand out to grip at her hair as he bucks his head up. For a second he feels a flash of worry in case he had hurt her, but Rangiku moans just as loud and reaches up to place her hand on top of Toshiro’s in her hair, silently telling him to keep it there. From there her hands go to his hips, preventing him from bucking and as infuriatingly as it is to be unable to buck into the warmth of Rangiku’s mouth, but he also knows that if she was really set in keeping him there he wouldn’t be unable to break free.

Rangiku sinks down on Toshiro’s cock, enveloping him in the tight heat of her mouth. Toshiro groans and twists his fingers into the locks of her hair, groaning low in his throat. There was no way he would last with Rangiku’s mouth around him like it was, she hadn’t even really done anything and the heat in Toshiro’s stomach was quickly growing far too quickly, causing sweat to prickle in his armpits and bead on his forehead.

Maintaining eye contact, Rangiku sinks down until her nose bumps against Toshiro’s skin, holding him fully in her mouth. Toshiro stares down, amazed that she was able to do as much, was able to keep him there for so long. It’s not until she begins swirling her tongue around his cock that it’s too much and he’s overwhelmed, having to loll his head back to moan brokenly into the air above him; he’s long forgotten that he could just cover his mouth, instead using his hands to grip at the armrests of his chair to try and keep himself in control.

Toshiro feels Rangiku pull off of him, only to sink down again and begin to slowly bob her head. Toshiro’s grip in her hair tightens, exhaling harshly whenever she has his entire cock in his mouth, but it’s foul play that she swallows deeply whenever she gets there, her throat tightening around his cock. He soon decides to look back down at her, deciding that he couldn’t miss it, and promptly groans when he finds her already looking at him as she sinks down, having the nerve to wink at him. Toshiro has to press his hand against his mouth again to stop his noises, but he can’t stop the way his breathing hitches, giving away how much this was affecting him.

Pulling off of him, Rangiku pants heavily as she says, “You’re so hard for me, Toshiro,” idly she strokes him, cocking her head to the side, “Tell me. Were you thinking of someone? Perhaps you were thinking of me?”

“Rangiku-“ Toshiro warns but it’s ruined by the way his body twitches on her upstroke, Rangiku twisting her hand just under the head to hit that sensitive spot, “ah, don’t. this isn’t appro-“

She pays him no mind, arching an eyebrow, “You can fuck my mouth if you want,” Rangiku offers, leaning back in to lick him between sentences, “Don’t you want too, Toshiro?”

Toshiro gets no time to answer. Rangiku sinks back down on him easily, going right down to where her nose touches skin again before looking up at him expectantly. Against his hips her fingers tap, signaling him to move and although Toshiro had never done this before he had an idea of how it worked. Shallowly he rocked his hips forwards, bracing one hand on the back of her head and the other gripping at his armrest. The feeling was indescribable, better than anything Toshiro had felt before, and he eagerly thrusts forwards again.

The thrusts start off slow. Toshiro tries to gauge how far he can push in, how hard he can go, pleasantly surprised to find that at no point does Rangiku try and stop him. The pressure in his stomach was growing dangerously, getting tighter and tighter with every thrust of his hips. Rangiku’s lips are spit slick and messy with pre-cum, and the wet sound produced whenever Toshiro pushes in only spurs on that tight feeling. It’s nearly too much, Toshiro riding high on the sides of pleasure and being too sensitive to continue and yet he doesn’t stop, fucking into Rangiku’s mouth hard and fast; letting himself loose some of that usually careful control.

“Shit,” Toshiro groans, bucking with abandon. His whole thighs are tensing, groaning with the effort, and yet he can stop pushing into that delicious heat of Rangiku’s mouth. Underneath the desk his eye catches movement and he watches as Rangiku snakes her hand into her own hakama, a low groan escaping Toshiro’s mouth when he realizes that Rangiku is touching herself and chasing her own release. “Damn, Rang-iku.”

Rangiku hums in response, perhaps not even thinking about how the vibrations would feel around Toshiro’s cock but when he lets out a loud groan again, feeling himself begin to reach that precipice, she does it again. Toshiro tightens his grip in her hair, forcing Rangiku to stop moving completely and keeping her in one spot, raising his hips off of his chair a little so that he can get that little deeper. He’s not sure how on earth she’s taking it so easily, not when Toshiro is nearly losing his mind at the feeling of his cock slipping down her throat so easily, but he’s not about to stop and question when he can feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

Chasing that edge, Toshiro snaps his hips forward, rushing towards the edge. Rangiku seems to know what’s going on and yet she doesn’t lessen up, humming and sucking him down as best as she can while Toshiro pushes. Finally, as the heat is reaching breaking point, the tension in his stomach threatening to snap, he groans,

“Close. Shit, Rangiku.”

Three more pushes and that fire roars, rushing through his body enough to leave him lightheaded, the tension in his stomach growing till it hurts before it finally snaps. He cums with a low groan of Rangiku’s name, Toshiro tightens his grip in her hair and shoots ribbons of white down Rangiku’s throat, only just having enough clarity to press a hand as Toshiro rides the high of his orgasm, hips rolling and body shuddering as he does so. For a good couple of minutes, he forgets who he is, where he is, and is left floating as waves of pleasure rip through him and leave him breathless. He keeps his cock there, lodged in Rangiku’s throat, until he’s completely spent and then finally lets’ go of her head as he quickly becomes too oversensitive for any kind of pressure.

Somewhere in the back of his head Toshiro is aware of Rangiku pulling away from him, swallowing and wiping her mouth as she sits back on her hinds underneath the desk. The knowledge that she had just swallowed him cum sent a thrill through him, but he’s too tired to react on it and is instead left boneless and still gasping for air against his seat.

“Well,” Rangiku says as she pushes at Toshiro’s chair, forcing space so that she can get out from underneath the desk and stand up. As she goes she turns Toshiro’s chair to face her, and she bends over at the waist to wink at him. “That was fun. I never thought I’d catch you doing _that _at your desk, usually it’s in your quarters where you think people can’t hear you.”

That’s enough to get Toshiro’s attention, making him sit up properly so he can stare at her, eyebrow cocked. “Rangiku,” he warns, “Have you been-“

Rangiku waves her hand dismissively at him, but the smirk on her lips is enough to answer Toshiro’s question. “It’s basic lieutenant responsibility to know what your Captain is doing at every second of the day, Toshiro.” she shrugs.

“Captain Hitsugaya,” he reminds her and then, in a moment of weakness, adds, “I hope you won’t-“ he trails off, cheeks feeling a little pink, and purposely looks away from her.

Rangiku makes this little sound, “Do you think so little of me?” she asks. Toshiro doesn’t answer but he should have known he wouldn’t get away with that, feeling Rangiku’s fingers underneath his chin a second later and forcing him to look at her. Her expression is softer when they finally meet gazes, her lips slightly pouted, as she adds, “I won’t tell anyone, Toshiro, as long as you go on a date with me.”

“A date?” Toshiro echoes. That was the last thing he had been expecting, but he would be stupid to say no. Nodding, he says, “OK.”

Rangiku beans so wide her cheeks bunch. “Awesome,” she bends over, kissing him on the cheek before Toshiro can say anything or move to prevent it. “Pick me up at seven. See ya!” With a quick wave of her fingers, Rangiku turns and quickly exits, shooting him a look over her shoulder and leaving Toshiro alone again.

It’s not until Toshiro’s tucked himself back into his hakama, hissing at his still sensitive cock, and has turned back to his paperwork that Rangiku’s stack of papers catch his eye. With a sigh he drops his pen and leans back in his chair, pinching at the bridge of his nose, and lets out a long sigh.

Rangiku. She was going to be the death of him.

… and this damn heat.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you wish. I'm still relatively new to bleach, but Toshiro is my favorite character so I had to write something for him. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> tumblr: 2kitsuneao3


End file.
